Malware
Malware is a Robot built by Dr. Coda during the events of the Mega Man Malversation timeline. Built using the remnants of a hacked Roll's AI and a prototype of Virus, she is easily Coda's most formidable Robot ever. Physical Appearance Malware's body form greatly resembles Roll's—if she were built into her teenage years. Unlike Roll's appearance, however, she has dark red irises that are barely illuminated. Her armor color features black as its main color, with a dark purple for trimming. Her torso armor, boots, and gloves are all exactly the same as Roll's, as she was built to function in a mirror image of her. Her helmet is primarily purple, with a strange pattern of thick black lines on the center. Like Roll's, it has a gap in the back for her dark, lavender-colored hair. Her hair length is the same as Roll's, only much less neat. Weapons/Abilities Malware wields—or, more accurately, is—a blade by the name of Corrupt Data. A slender, lithe one-handed sword, it rests at her core and is rapidly extended from any part of her body in order to fight. This is done by transmuting the sword to an energy form, transporting it to where it must be, then rematerializing it into its matter form. It is deadly sharp and its power must be watched. It is a unique weapon as it cannot be copied with a Variable Weapons System—in order to use it, one will have to pry it from Malware's cold, dead hands. Malware has another ability with this weapon, but it only works in certain conditions. This will be better described at a later date. Personality Behaving similarly to a once-hacked Roll, Malware is sadistic, cunning, and conniving. With no developed sense of morality, she has no problem doing whatever it takes to accomplish her goals, including twisting around people's emotions. Because of this, she's never really got along well with anyone, not even her other siblings. Ever loyal to Dr. Coda, she would do anything in her power to save him from harm or accomplish his objectives. Backstory Before being put into action After inevitably being broken out of jail by Dr. Wily, Dr. Coda was at a loss for plans of action. He had lost all of his Robots--Fire Wall had disappeared, Roll had returned to normal, and everyone else in his power had admitted defeat and apologized to Mega Man. Without any Robots of his own to command, what was he to do now? Well, Dr. Coda was clever, and he wouldn't let his little problem keep him down. He still had all of his schematics—including the one for Virus—and despite what everyone else thought, the hacking scripts were far from gone. He had observed Roll carefully, and copied her exact personality while she was hacked. With so many resources at his disposal, he would not be down for long. Dr. Coda decided to take a path similar to Bass, and build a counterpart for Roll—thus, Malware was designed. For her mental processor, he used the data from Hacked Roll, giving her not only a downloaded experience with sword-fighting, but also a defeat at Mega Man's hands. In addition, he built a Virus look-alike, which he named Corrupt Data. To give her an advantage, he installed the new blade within her, giving her the ability to extend it from any part of her body. Not only did this mean it could not be knocked out of her hands, it also meant that wielding it was not limited to her hands. (Un)fortunately, in his haste in constructing the new Robot, he overlooked Virus' key ability of transforming the wielder into The Protectant and The Infectant. When he realized this, he thought nothing of it--surely, his creation would be strong enough to retrieve the real Virus, then the ability would be all hers. Appearances MegaMobius (As a prominent villain) Mega Man 8-Bit Death Match (As a player skin) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin After the original Malversation storyline was conceived, I noticed that Roll would logically become a heroine in that timeline, but she had no rival, no insurmountable foe, no villain to stop her at every turn, like Bass was for Mega Man. This led to the conception of Malware, initially named "Root." After some character tweaks, the character was used in MegaMobius. I deemed it a success, and thus held onto her. Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Female